


An Able Man

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean doesn't consider himself sexy, but Elijah is of a different opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Able Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keye/gifts).



> Written in 2006 as a birthday gift for Keye.

Sean knows his fans think of him as an able man. Amiable. Dependable. Reliable. Maybe even a little predictable. He's okay with it, but when he's being honest with himself, he wishes different adjectives would come to people's minds when they think of him.

There are some fans who have managed to get past Sean's image as the "Safety Hobbit," who think of him as sexy. Sean really enjoys that, but he's also a pragmatist. He hasn't been a heartthrob since he graced the pages of the teen magazines, and that was a long time ago. He's still a working actor, for which he's grateful, but the reality is, while his small stature allowed him to secure the role of a lifetime, it now keeps him off the short list when directors are looking for a romantic lead.

Samwise Gamgee may have been an unlikely hero, but he was a hero nonetheless. Sadly, Sean has come to the realization that Sam may be the last hero he will ever play. Not that he's totally given up finding another role to equal it. Sean is always on the lookout for that next great script, the one with the perfect part for him, a role where he can really shine. But in the meanwhile, he'll continue to play, at best, the sidekick, and at worst, when he works with actors like Adam Sandler, the comic foil. He won't apologize for the career choices he's made since _Lord of the Rings_ because a man has to provide for his family, no matter what it takes.

But there's one person in whose eyes Sean will always be the hero and never the sidekick. Sometimes when he looks into those blue eyes, he fears he'll drown in them, as helpless to save himself as Sam was when he walked into the water, refusing to leave Frodo to face danger alone. When Sean sees himself in those eyes, he's not too short, not too fat, not a walking punchline. When he sees himself in those eyes, he's always handsome, always intelligent, always confident and sure of himself.

This person does think of Sean as an able man. When he's using Sean for a pillow, it's "Because you're comfortable, Seanie." When he insists on taking pictures of Sean sleeping with his mouth open, it's "Because you're adorable, Seanie." When he smears Sean's lips with chocolate just so he can lick it off again, it's "Because you're delectable, Seanie." And when looking at Sean has those blue eyes turning dark and smoldering, it's "Because you're desirable, Seanie. The most desirable man in the world."

Sean wishes the rest of the world could see him through Elijah's eyes.


End file.
